The 100th end
by Bianca Bubbles
Summary: Sheeta and Pazu have lived peacefully in Gondola for a year. One night, Sheeta has a strange dream, and they go back to Laptua. They discover Laptua's deepest secret, and are forced to do something they wouldn't dream of doing before. -Abandoned, sorry-
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Okay, since this is my first fan-fiction, I would really like it if people would give me constructive comments. No flaming please. I hope you guys enjoy it and I can update soon.

I don't own Castle in the Sky. If I did, this would be in the form of a movie at a movie store instead a fan fiction here. Though I don't own Castle in the Sky, this work is **MINE.** Please, respect my work. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Dream

"Where do you want this?" A young man yelled carrying a large bucket of water, the purple mountains as a beautiful backdrop behind him. His dark brown hair glimmered like a polished dinner table. The eyes, the eyes were what caught everyone's attention; those beautiful brown pools of deep feeling. The whole front of his red and blue plaid shirt was wet from the splashing water. "In here!" a woman's voice called from inside a cozy-looking little house. Smoke billowed from the chimney, and the heavenly scents of home-cooked food engulfed the land around. The young man came inside and set down the heavy bucket near the oven. There stood a girl in a blue dress with a white apron, about the same age as the man stirring. She paused and looked at the man. "Thank you Pazu," she said sweetly. Her hair was a shade darker than Pazu's, but her eyes were the same. "Anything for you, dear Sheeta," Pazu said with a slight air of romance in his voice. "Let's eat," Sheeta said simply, handing Pazu a large bowl.

Later that night, Sheeta and Pazu got into bed, Pazu on the bed on the left, Sheeta on the bed on the right.

"Good night."

"Good night Pazu"

They fell asleep, their minds on tomorrow, ready for happy dreams. At least they hoped for happy dreams.

_Sheeta walked out of their sweet cottage in Gondola. Laptua floated above, cast in a sliver light by the moon. Wind blew across her face as she saw a glowing blue spot in the middle of the great tree. Her crystal, usually concealed in a drawstring bag around her neck, began to shine. It pulled her into the sky towards Laptua. Sheeta wanted to exclaim, but her voice couldn't be heard. She was pulled through clouds, still trying to scream with all her might. Voices echoed around her. _

"_Hello, My princess!" her father called._

"_She's really going to do big things!" her mother whispered in the air._

"_Princess Lusheeta para ul Laptua." Musca's voice rung, too familiar in her ears._

"_I don't want her to go." A woman's voice that Sheeta could not name echoed._

"_It's her duty." An unknown male voice said harshly._

"_Bye, Bye, sis! See you soon." A young boy called._

'Strange,' thought Sheeta, 'I don't have a brother.'

Sheeta's feet touched firm ground again, and she was on Laptua. Her crystal drew her to the invisible door, where she touched her crystal to Laptua's crest. The door opened, and her crystal drew her in. Sheeta stepped on a gray cube, and in whizzed up and down to yet another door, where Sheeta unconsciously pressed her crystal to the crest again, and walked through to the chamber where Musca had demanded for the stone. The place sent shivers up Sheeta's spine, but her legs just ran faster. She suddenly stopped at a small wooden door, with nothing amazing about it. Sheeta said an unknown spell and the door opened, revealing many tall boxes stacked against the walls. Sheeta came to a triangle in the middle of the room, and uttered the spell again. The boxes opened suddenly and a man appeared in front of her in a long purple cloak. He sported a short gray beard, and a serious look on his face.

"Don't forget!" The man told Sheeta, "Don't forget the spell!"

'What spell?' thought Sheeta.

"Brakshay, hemon, muschafa, hemon, grimane, lsresu," The man said, the words familiar to Sheeta, but not remembered, "These open the doors and the boxes, now don't forget!"

'What happens if I don't?' Sheeta thought, not liking this man at all.

An image of a city being destroyed in fire, smoke and ash flashed in front of Sheeta's eyes. People screamed and ran around for their lives. She winced and watched as the scene disappeared in smoke and the strange man floated into one of the boxes, eyes closed. His warnings echoed trough her mind.

"Don't forget the spell!" echoed the man ominously.

The city was destroyed in front of her eyes.

"Don't forget the spell!" echoed the man's voice.

"Don't forget, It's breakfast!" it echoed again.

"What?" Sheeta groaned, opening her eyes to a hyper Pazu, with a tray of eggs and coffee. "It's breakfast!" Pazu said, "You wouldn't wake so I brought you breakfast in bed!" "Pazu," Sheeta screamed suddenly sitting up, "I had a dream, and I think it's serious!"

After Pazu set down the tray on the bedside table, Sheeta told Pazu her dream about Laptua and the strange man. "Well, if you need to remember this spell," Pazu commented sitting on the bed, "You should write it down." "Right!" Sheeta said scrambling to find a piece of paper and something to write with. On the bedside table there was a red pen, so Sheeta grabbed it and started writing. "Brakshay, hemon," she whispered, "mus…mus… Oh Pazu, I'm forgetting!"

A silence fell over their small mountain home. Sheeta's cheeks became wet, and the bedspread was covered in dark dots. Pazu brought his hands against her cheeks. Sheeta's teary eyes met Pazu's, and she leaned towards him. Her head fell on his chest and she sobbed quietly. "We won't let anything happen," Pazu whispered in her ear. Pazu's leaned in even closer. "Muschafa, hemon, grimane, lsresu," he whispered, leaning in so close their almost wasn't any space in-between them. Sheeta sat up and reached for the paper, furiously writing down the spell while Pazu fell down on the bed, his efforts in vain. Pazu just sighed, his hand supporting his head as the pen scratched on the paper.

"I'm keeping this safe," Sheeta told Pazu when she was done writing down the spell, and reached her hand into her the bag around her neck. "Ouch!" Sheeta exclaimed looking inside, "My stone is glowing; it's warm." "Maybe it'll lead us to Laptua, like it did last time." Pazu said scooting closer to look inside. "Yeah," Sheeta whispered the room becoming silent again. Several minutes passed as Pazu stirred Sheeta's coffee and Sheeta just stared into space. "We need to buy supplies," Sheeta said suddenly getting off the bed, "Get dressed, let's go!" Pazu just sighed and went to go dress.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys...

I'm really sorry about not updating. It's probably really getting annoying. Usually this would just me being lazy. The deadness started like that...but then I realized that I had completely forgotten the entire concept. This was about 2 months after the first chapter came up. Then I fought to remember it, searched in my scribbles of writer's notes...but alas, none was to be found. (Yes, I'm in a very poetic mood)

Then...I got wrapped up in By the Sky. By the Sky is a book me and my friend is writing. (Known in these parts as mermaidpotato) It's awesome...so I got sucked into it. Then I remembered it again (and surprisingly the main concepts)...but then I went to high school (longer story than you realize) and things got busy. So then...I was bored...today and I went on to Leah's homepage and then found my way back here. Then I thought, "Boy, I bet people are really annoyed at me being all dead and stuff...I should post a author's note to get them from throwing lemons at me, (which would not be appreciated)" So I posted this note.

So I'm going to try and get this off the ground again. Hopefully I'll have more time, (since I don't have math until next school year) and we'll see what I can make this into.

Here's my plan. (Here Mainly for my benefit)

Watch Castle in the Sky again...forcing Leah to watch it with me. *evil smile*

Get the plot down.

Write.

Simple. 3 steps. Easy enough.

So if I'm slow...please don't get mad because I will send hungry zombie squirrels after you. I will try and warn if I am about to disappear. So thanks for sticking with me and bare with me.

Bianca Bubbles


End file.
